jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
00 agents
and other 00 agents as seen in the 1999 film ''The World Is Not Enough''.]] 00 agents are elite special operatives of MI6 who have a discretionary 'Licence to Kill' in the field in order to complete their mission. Standard mandatory retirement age is 45 though various writers including Ian Fleming, Sebastian Faulks and John Gardner have contradicted this as a matter of Poetic License and several actors who have portrayed Bond on film have been older than 45 at the time of playing the character. Although Fleming only mentioned five 00 agents, others have been added over the years across various franchise media. 00 agents The following list is of the known members of this elite order who have been referenced in officially licenced James Bond fiction: novels, films, video games, and comic strips (not including impostors). ]] Additional 00-agents are glimpsed in the briefing scenes of Thunderball and The World Is Not Enough, but no additional information about them is provided. The latter film suggests that at least one 00-agent is a woman. There is fan speculation that suggests that M, being the head of MI6, is also 001, but this is not supported by any novel or film, and in fact Raymond Benson references a 001 in his novel, Doubleshot. Likewise, speculation that only nine 00-agents exist (001-009) is contradicted by Fleming himself in Moonraker, and likewise is contradicted by later writers. Trivia *In addition to the above, the John Pearson novel James Bond: The Authorised Biography of 007 mentions "real life" 00 agents 002 (named Bill Fairbanks as per Man with the Golden Gun), 003 (badly injured in 1951), 008 (died in 1951), 009 (died in 1955 in Hungary), 0011 (died in 1951). *A former 00-agent candidate''Goldeneye: Rogue Agent: Official Strategy Guide'' (Prima's Official Strategy Guides), Prima Games, 26 November 2004, p.4 nicknamed "GoldenEye" was featured in the video-game GoldenEye: Rogue Agent. He was shot in the right eye, and was dismissed by MI6 for "reckless brutality". He joined up with Auric Goldfinger against the shooter, Dr. Julius No, and eventually received a gold-hued, synthetic orb as a replacement for his right eye. After killing Goldfinger and Dr. No, he becomes Ernst Stavro Blofeld's bodyguard. Unlike other 00 agents listed here, it is difficult if not impossible to reconcile GoldenEye with the continuity of the films, comic strips, or novels. *Bond is one of three agents who had been given the double zero assignation in Anthony Horowitz's 2015 James Bond continuation novel Trigger Mortis, set immediately after Goldfinger in 1957. *As noted above, on screen Bond has been seen in the presence of multiple other 00 agents on two occasions to date, while The World is Not Enough establishes that not only do the 00's have their own section at MI6 headquarters, but even their own logo. However, other media, such as the comic strip "Fear Face" and the novel Devil May Care have as major plot points the fact that Bond doesn't recognize two characters as fellow 00 agents, indicating that the agents (likely for security reasons) are not always aware of each other's identities. It's notable also that, when MI6 HQ is attacked in The World is Not Enough (soon after the aforementioned reveal of the 00 section of the building), 007 appears to be the only 00 agent present during the incident. See also *Secret Intelligence Service References Category:Allies Category:00 Agents Category:James Bond characters Category:Agents